1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to valves for mineral recovery wells, and in particular to actuators to actuate valves.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Valves used in hydrocarbon drilling and production operations can be actuated by a valve actuator. The valve actuator can be a pneumatic, piston, or hydraulic type actuator that moves a stem linearly or rotationally, or both linearly and rotationally, to open or close the valve.
A bonnet is connected to the valve, with the stem extending through the bonnet, and then the actuator is connected to the bonnet. Valve actuators are often connected to the bonnet by threaded connections or by bolts through a flange. Threads are expensive to manufacture and are easily damaged. Threaded connections also have the disadvantage that the inlet of the actuator rotates about the axis of the actuator during installation. If the actuator is fully tightened and the inlet ends up in the wrong location, the operating supply line to the inlet must be moved. Machining bolt holes in the actuator and drilling and tapping holes into an adapter ring or the bonnet is expensive. In addition, bolts can be easily tampered with, leading to safety concerns and a risk of theft.